


Maybe being alone isn't so bad.

by Zeeexp



Series: Tales of the Universe [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Insanity, Pandora's Vault, Prison, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeeexp/pseuds/Zeeexp
Summary: Inspiration was taken from this beautiful masterpiece of anartwork. Go check it out!!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tales of the Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119080
Comments: 10
Kudos: 99





	Maybe being alone isn't so bad.

**Denial.**   
  


"It's time to go, Tommy." Dream's voice echoed in the chamber, disguising the broken wails coming from Tommy. 

  
He clutched Tubbo's limp body, holding it close to his chest and trying desperately to will warmth back into him. 

  
"No, no no no no!" He screamed, watching as faceless people came and tried to take Tubbo from him. He shook Tubbo frantically. "Wake up, we have to leave, now!" He turned to the only face he recognised. 

  
"Dream, please! We have to save him we HAVE TO WE HAVE TO PLEASE PLEASE-" He wailed, his tears blurring his vision. He tangled his hands into Tubbo's hair and buried his face into his shoulder. Suddenly, he was ripped away from Tubbo, and he screeched, reaching out for his friend. 

  
"Come along now, Tommy." Sam's voice was quiet. 

  
**Anger.**   
  


"DREAM YOU GREEN SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!!" Dream watched as the lava dropped down like a curtain, sealing Tommy into the cell.

  
"Don't worry, Dream. There is no escape from this place." Sam hesitated. "I still can't believe he killed Tubbo for his discs."  
  


"Yeah. I guess insanity runs in the family, huh?"  
  


Dream's communicator pinged again and again and again, and he barely glanced down at it. Sam picked his own up and whistled.  
  


"The boy's dedicated, that's for sure."  
  


He flashed it towards Dream, confirming his suspicions.  
  
TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.  
TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.  
TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.  
TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.  
<TommyInnit> FUCK YOU YOU STUPID SON OF A BTFH  
<TommyInnit> ILL FUCKN KILL YOU  
<TommyInnit> COME BACK HER EOYU GRENEN BASTARD  
TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.  
TommyInnit tried to swim in lava.  
<ItsFundy> Shut the fuck up, Tommy.

  
  
**Bargaining.**   
  


"Dream please."  
  


"What do you want, Tommy?"  
  


"Please just- just take my last life, I just want him back, it hurts it hurts so fuckin' much I hate it-"  
  


"Tommy...you know I can't."  
  


"Why not? You have the book, you have- you have ways! The people! Please..." Tommy whispered. He lifted his hand to his mouth and whispered into it.  
  


Dream watched, fascinated. No one had dared flaunt one of their hearts in his presence before. It excited him.  
  


Blue wisps ghosted out, swirling into the shape of a heart. It had the shape of a hardcore heart, all angular and sharp, and Tommy pressed it into Dream's hand.  
  


It was ice cold, and when Dream squeezed it, Tommy spasmed. Dream knelt down and reached for Tommy's skeletal hand. He pressed the heart back into his hand.  
  


"Tommy." His voice was kind, sympathetic, warm. "I can't do that. I mean- I would love to, but I can't."

  
  
**Depression.**   
  


On the second week, Tommy was provided ink, quills and paper. He picked up the ink sac and squished it, watching the black ink drip over his hands. He looked at his obsidian walls. Maybe he could decorate. He smeared the ink across the wall, drawing a glossy black smile onto it. He pulled out one of the books and dipped the quill into one of the puddles of ink. He pressed it to paper, writing laboriously.  
  


Again.  
  


He ripped apart his books, tore the ink sacs apart and burned his quills. Smiles taunted him, and his own blackened insisting that he did not kill Tubbo was glistening on the obsidian walls.  
  


**Acceptance.**   
  


For the first time in forever, the cabinet saw Tommy. He looked terrible, criss-crossed with pale scars that blended in with his porcelain skin. His hair hung to his jaw, and he hadn't seen the sun in so long that he had to wear sunglasses to leave. His clothes were splattered with black patches and he was in a straitjacket that now seemed redundant.  
  


He was murmuring to himself, unaware of the cabinet looking at this pitiful creature with horror.  
  


Finally, Quackity moved towards him, Ranboo in tow. He unbuckled the straitjacket and helped Tommy out of it.  
  


"Tommy?" When he received no response, he continued. "Don't worry, Tommy. We know that you didn't kill Tubbo."  
  


"Tommy?" Ranboo reached out and plucked the sunglasses off Tommy, gesturing for the windows to be closed.  
  


Tommy looked at Ranboo, and Ranboo realised that his gaze was fractured and broken. He wasn't really looking at Ranboo, but past him, to some unseen horizon that only he could see.  
  


Tommy grabbed at his own sleeves and smiled, looking vacantly at the floor. "Don't worry, Big Q. I did it."  
  


Quackity felt uneasy, but he pressed on. "Did what?"  
  


Tommy chuckled. "I killed Tubbo, of course! I deserve to be in prison because of that."


End file.
